Help me
by lil-demon-chic
Summary: kagome is being abused can inuyasha help or will she die and why is she in danger?
1. Default Chapter

Help me

"**Kagome! Where is my breakfast?" A harsh voice yelled.**

"Oh shit! I forgot I had to make that bastard food." Kagome thought to herself.

She heard footsteps heading to her room so she hid under her bed as the door slammed open.

"Come out my little princess. I just want to talk to you." Her dad said.

"Naraku go away I'll go make you breakfast. Just please leave me alone. I'm really real-" she got cut off by naraku grabbing her foot and pulling her out from under the bed.

"**Naraku don't please don't hurt me." Kagome yelled. **

"I only have 2 things to say to you. ONE! Your switching schools and TWO! You're an ugly damn bitch.

Kagome waited. She knew she was going to get hit. Naraku took out a knife and engraved 'Bitch' on her arm. Then he punched her and kicked her in the stomach.

"Get up an get ready for school slut." Naraku yelled.

Kagome got up, she got ready for school. She had on a pair of black pants with 5 chains and a shirt that said 'I'm a bitch and you know it.' It matched with her long raven hair. She put on her black lipstick and black eyeliner, along with her black eye shadow. When she got to school she met up with her friend Sango. She was wearing black pants and a shirt that said 'I am a bitch. Deal with it.'

"Hey Sango." Kagome said

"Hey. Lets go to class before Mr. Cotaches gets mad at us."

During class Kagome started to write a poem. All of a sudden Mr. Cotaches came and took it away and started to read it aloud.

"Blood. This blood is all around. Why did you hurt me? I thought you loved me. But now you've killed me. My blood is on your hands. My blood is everywhere. My blood is all around. Blood. Very interesting Mrs. Kagome. How bout you write more of these in detention" he yelled.

'He is such a bastard' kagome thought.

When she was walking out the door she bumped into someone. She started to fall back but someone caught her.

"Man Kagome you must love falling. Because every time I see you, your either on your ass or falling." A boy said.

"No Inuyasha you like when I fall cuz then you can help me up and grope my ass. Just like Miroku. You pervert." She stated.

As she got up her sleeve came up some, enough to expose the 'H' written on her arm. She quickly pulled it down. And went as fast as she could so she wouldn't open her wound. And so Inuyasha wouldn't see it.

At lunchtime she went to find Sango. When she did there was a smack heard.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled.


	2. chap 2

Chapter 2

"Miroku. Why can't you leave her alone?" kagome asked.

"Only if you brought something to eat!" he said back.

"Miroku, you've got to be kidding. Me bring something to eat Naraku already thinks I'm fat. If I eat anymore he'll think I'm fatter." She said.

"Your not fat." Miroku said.

"Yes I am. And I won't eat until I'm skinny!" kagome said as she put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm fat and ugly." She stated.

"No your not you're the pretties girl alive." A strong voice said.

"Inuyasha you're just saying that to get something from me" kagome said.

"Why don't you fall on your ass and see who helps you up." He said.

"Of course. One of the perverts will. Duh, they'll do anything to touch my ass." She said.

"Sango. I'm leaving." Kagome said.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because I'm damn tired of this conversation." Kagome said.

"Kagome your beautiful. Who ever said your ugly is a bastard." Inuyasha said

He then pulled her in to a tight hug. She was trying to hold back tears that were starting to form. Inuyasha didn't know that her step-dad beat her. Then in one swift movement he pulled her sleeve up and saw the cuts on her arm. He pulled her aside and asked her about it.

"What happened to your arm?" Inuyasha asked.

"It-It-It was-My-My step-dad. He does it all the time." Kagome said through sobs.

"Your coming to my house. We'll go get you some things from your house and then your staying at my house. I won't let that bastard come near you again." He spoke.

He then pulled her into a passionate kiss. She started to rub his ears. He started purring. She broke the kiss and asked him a question.

"I thought dogs didn't purr?" she asked.

"Ummm………I don't know why I do that." He answered a bit embarrassed.

"Well its cute." She laughed.

Inuyasha purred more while she rubbed his ears. She felt and secure with him around. After awhile they decided to go to class. Inuyasha had math, while Kagome had music.

"Ok class who would like to be the soloist for our song?" the teacher asked.

"I will! I will!" kagome yelled.

"Ok. Ms. Kagome. Lets hear you sing this." she said and handed Kagome the lyrics for "My Bloody Valentine'.

Kagome started to sing the first verse.

"Oh my love. Please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life." Kagome sang.

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sound of her voice. Then someone else joined in with her when she sang it again. It was a male voice, a very strong male voice.


	3. chap 3

Hey guys thanks for the reviews

I do not own inuyasha.

Hope you like the next chapter.

Chap. 3

Sango looked at Inuyasha's desk in math and saw he wasn't there.

'Damn you Inuyasha. Why did you leave me here stuck in this class by myself.' Sango thought to her self.

"Mrs. Sango is there something you need?" the teacher asked.

"Ya I need to go the bathroom." Sango said as she got up and walked out of the class.

When Sango got out in the hall she pulled out her cell phone and called Inuyasha's cell.

"Ya what do you want?!? I'm in the middle of singing." He said.

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!!" Sango yelled.

"Sorry Sango." Inuyasha said and hung up the phone.

"Very nice Mr. Inuyasha. How bout you and Kagome do a duet on that part?" the teacher asked.

"Sure why not. It will be fun." Kagome said.

As the morning went by it just keep getting better and better. By lunch kagome was the happiest person alive.

"Today is the BEST day ever." Kagome said as she ran up to Inuyasha begging for a piggyback ride.

"Please Inuyasha? Just one piggyback ride?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. How could he resist such a cute face?

"Oh fine." He finally gave up.

She then jumped on his back almost knocking him over.

"God Kagome. You weigh too much. You weigh as much as a damn truck." Inuyasha said as he pretended to fall to the ground with Kagome on his back.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I love you too." Kagome said.

"Kagome why don't we get to class before we're late." Sango said.

"Ok Sango! I'm coming." Kagome said.

As Sango and Kagome went to language. Kagome didn't know why she had to take English, its not like she was going to America. When school was over kagome told inuyasha she had to go to her house to get something's.

"Inuyasha come and pick me up at 6." Kagome said.

She was scared to go back to her house. But she needed somethings.


	4. chap 4

hey guys sry I haven't updated in a long time I had basketball and then there was ISAT and well ya but I will try to update sooner now.

Chapter 4

When she got home she tried to sneak up to her room but before she could make it her step dad caught her. And almost beat her to death. He would have if only inuyasha wouldn't have come. He had heard kagome yelling and raced to her room to see naraku beat her. He had a whip and there was some broken glass around her.

"Damn you! What did she ever do to you?" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha was read to kill that bastard. He didn't know how mad he had made him.

"This thing! This girl was a mistake. She shouldn't even be here!" Naraku said.

"What do you mean she shouldn't be here?" Inuyasha asked coldly.

"Inuyasha, he's right. My mother had me when she was 14. She never expected an-anything from it. But-But the-then I came. Mom loved me but my dad left her. Naraku is my moms 2nd b/f after the first. He swore to take care of me. But when my mom died 4 years ago. He-he-he star-started all this. He's right I'm not supposed to be here." Kagome said trying her hardest not to faint. Kagome had blood pouring out of her.

"Its time for me to just let it all go." she said.

"No Kagome. You can't leave me. You're the only one I can trust and you're the only one who loves me for who I am. I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha then pulled out his cell phone and called 911. He hoped Kagome lived. He didn't think he could live if she was gone. He picked her up and carried her outside. Just as the ambulance pulled up. And the cops came and Inuyasha told them what naraku had done to Kagome.

**A little while later**

Inuyasha was in the waiting room. Sango and Miroku were there. They had been crying. Inuyasha had just started ahead. He was so broken up that kagome could be dying or dead for a matter of fact. But he wouldn't believe it. He was scared. Scared that he could lose the person he cared most about. Then they saw a nurse walking somewhat slowly to them. It was time to find out. Was Kagome dead or alive?

ok guys hope u liked this chapter sry it took so long to update tell me how u liked it luv ya'll I'll update sooner this time

lil-demon-chic


	5. chap 5

hey again I hope u like my story so far well here's another one just for u guys

Chap. 5

Time seemed to be going real slow for Inuyasha. He was dying inside not knowing if she was alive or dead. When time began to up Inuyasha was beginning to have hope that she was alive. As the nurse began talking all inuyasha could hear was mumbling.

"…….she is in recovery now….." the nurse said.

Inuyasha's eyes grew big. All he could think about was 'She's alive. She's alive.'

"…….she'll be able to leave in a few days…." the nurse said "….if u want you may go see her……"

"Yes! Yes! What room is she in?" Inuyasha said practically jumping up and down.

"She's in room 812. But be quiet. She's sleeping." she said.

Inuyasha ran to her room to she her. He was so happy she was alive. When he got there she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He went over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome. I love you. Thank you God. Thank you for keeping my angel alive." inuyasha said.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch looking like thing. He sat there for a while until he finally fell asleep. When he awoke he saw some food on a tray in front of Kagome. And she was sitting up eating. He just stared at her. And Smiled.

"Good morning Inuyasha. How did you sleep? Did you sleep well?" Kagome asked.

"Well other than staying up all night having bad dreams about you, yes I did." he said.

"Well at least you care about me." Kagome said.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you. Don't I? You're my angel." Inuyasha said.

"Awww! I love you, Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Ummm. Excuse me Mrs. Kagome you may leave today." a nurse said.

"Oh ya Kagome. Naraku got arrested." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome was so happy she would finally be free. She wouldn't have to worry about naraku again. Or would she? Kagome and Inuyasha didn't notice the two evil red-blood shot eyes looking through the window. Staring straight at them. Watching their every move.

well guys that's the end of this chap. don't worry there is still tons more to come I promise. luv ya'll don't forget to review.

lil-demon-chic


End file.
